darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Broodoo victim
Broodoo victims are undead creatures which appear during the Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup minigame. Their attack is capable of draining the player's combat stats. They have very high defence, making most attacks rather weak on them. Certain items can be used on them to damage them effectively: *The blue/white victims are weak against food. A quick source of food is buying cooked meat at the general store north-west of Tai Bwo Wannai, though some money is needed, or picking the pineapples north of the village and cutting them into rings. Using food on a broodoo victim gives 400 Cooking experience. You can also kill the chickens located in the village and cook them on a nearby fire. Despite being inedible to players, calquat fruit and coconuts can be used on these victims dealing high damage. In fact, the two of them may be the most effective against the blue/white victims, commonly dealing damage in the 300's (max damage observed to date: 355). Calquat fruit is particularly convenient as it can be harvested from the farming patch in Tai Bwo Wannai if you have the requisite 72 farming level to plant a calquat tree there. Coconuts can also be used on the broodoo victim, though not recommended due to their value. *The green victims are weak against antipoison. Using an antipoison on a broodoo victim gives 400 Herblore experience. (Also sold in the general store.) You only use one dose of antipoison each time. *The yellow victims are weak against Relicym's balm (requires Zogre Flesh Eaters to make). Using Relicym's balm on these victims gains 0.2x xp of your hit to Herblore. "Use" the item with the proper victim, and they will suffer damage (usually around 100-250 LP). Melee attacks are inaccurate against them, and all attack styles only inflict up to 25% of your normal max hit (For example, if you had a max hit of 280, you could only hit up to 70 against a Broodoo victim). Their snare spell also drains your stats, but these monsters can be poisoned as usual, so it is possible to fight them without the items listed above with a poisoned weapon and prayer. Drops 100% drop Universal drops Trivia *Beverages in a container cannot be used, such as tea (cup or flask), beer, or a fruit blast. * Relicym's mix does not work against orange Broodoo victims. *Sometimes Broodoo victims get trapped in a jungle and cannot move. If this occurs you cannot use the special items to damage the Broodoo, you just get the message 'Nothing interesting happens'. *When using antipoison on a green victim, the text says, "You offer the poison cure to the broodoo victim... The entity snatches the potion and drinks some." *Using better types of food deals more damage. The same works for antipoisons, with antipoison++ hitting well into the 400's. *There has been a glitch where when the broodoo victim goes into the jungle it dies and drops its mask on top of the jungle. *When using food on a white broodoo victim the text says "The entity swiftly takes the food and devours it." *It is confirmed that White tree fruit will damage the white broodoo victims, although Mint cake does not work. See also *Karamjan Gods *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup Category:Undead Category:Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup